warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Forest/Chapter 7
Below contains an in-depth chapter summary for chapter seven of Into the Forest. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''7 (of 10) '''Page Numbers: '''76-94 '''Point of View: 'Furrypaw Chronology 'Preceded: 'Chapter 6 'Next: 'Chapter 8 Chapter Summary : Furrrypaw is walking with Jayfeather to her first Gathering . He and Spiderleg have been cured of their whitecough for a quarter-moon now. : She impatiently looks ahead, wondering if they were there, but they'd just entered WindClan's territory. They finally arrive at the tree bridge, she jumps up, and immediately starts slipping and sliding along the bark. Brackenfur reaches back to steady her, and sympathizes as she loses her balance again. : Furrypaw looks back and realizes Jayfeather is hesitating, and wonders if she was supposed to hold her tail down for him. Then Hollytuft jumps up and holds her tail down for Jayfeather. Furrypaw continues to the end of the tree bridge and jumps down and waits for Jayfeather. He walks across with ease, then jumps down and leads Furrypaw to the circle of medicine cats. Furrypaw notices that everyone but WindClan had shown up. She then feels sad that Gingerpaw had stayed back. : Willowshine calls to her, asking her to sing for them. Furrypaw agrees, and starts singing Have a Nice Day ''by Bon Jovi: "''Ohh, if there's one thing I hang onto, it gets me through the night: I ain't gonna do what I don't want to; I'm gonna live my life! Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice! Standing on a ledge I show the wind how to fly! When the world gets in my face I say: Have a nice day! Have a nice day-ay-ay!" Littlecloud says that it was truly amazing, and Jayfeather asked since when she could do that. Mothwing tells Jayfeather that he'd missed it at the Moonpool , and that those songs had been beautiful, and asks Furrypaw to sing those again. Furrypaw agrees, singing ''Let it Go ''again. Once finished, she reailzes that Kestrelflight had shown up, and that WindClan had arrived, and Onestar yowls for the Gathering to begin. He announces that they had three new apprentices: Ashpaw , Tigerpaw , and Flowerpaw . Furrypaw notices Furzepelt looking proud, and assumes that they're her kits . Rowanstar says that ShadowClan has nothing of report, and that prey is running well, at least for leaf-bare. Mistystar steps forward, announcing that they had two new kits, Poppykit and Fluffykit . Bramblestar steps forward, announcing the two new warriors Alderclaw and Sparkheart. He then tries to explain Gingerpaw, and how she's Furrypaw's Twoleg best friend and cat sister, but gets himself confused, and simply states that they took in a cat and named her Gingerpaw. Crowfeather , Mintfur , and Scorchfur all complain, saying how Bramblestar was trying to destroy the Clans by doing this. Furrypaw asks if this was the Clans' reaction to her arrival, and Littlecloud replies that it was. Furrypaw yowls "Stop" at the top of her lungs, and everyone stops to stare at her. She says that Twolegs have talents and knowledge that cats don't that can help the Clans, and uses knot-tying and fire-making as examples. She adds that it doesn't matter that she, Gingerpaw, Firestar , Daisy , Millie , or any other kittypets weren't Clanborn, and that what mattered was in your heart, and ''that ''was what made you a true Clan cat, and if no one else could see that, they were blind. : The island falls silent at this, until Squirrelflight finally says that Furrypaw was right, and says that Furrypaw is a kittypet, and was once a Twoleg, but after the short time, she can tell she cares about the Clans, and then there's Tigerstar , who was Clanborn, but wanted to destroy the Clans, and adds that it didn't matter if you're ''Clanborn, ''but if you're ''loyal. ''Bramblestar says that both speeches were well said, then dismisses the Gathering and takes his Clan home, leaving everyone else stunned. : Furrypaw gets back to camp, expecting to find her sister asleep, but instead found her wide awake. Gingerpaw asks how they took her being here, and Furrypaw replies that it wasn't good, and that everyone was screaming and hollering, thinking Bramblestar was an idiot. Jayfeather walks up and tells Gingerpaw to thank her sister, and that Furrypaw had really stood up for her. Jayfeather walks away, and Gingerpaw confirms that she'd stood up for her, and Furryapw says of course, and that she was her best friend, and now her sister, and that she'd always be there for her. Furrypaw tells Gingerpaw to get some sleep, and Gingerpaw replies that she would, calling Furrypaw by her Twoleg nickname, Lizzie. Furrypaw walks into the medicine den and curls up asleep. : She wakes up, expecting to see sunlight filtering into the den, but instead finds the moon high in the sky, and she wonders how long she'd been asleep. She's interrupted by cats crashing through the thorn barrier. She notices that it was WindClan, RiverClan , and ShadowClan, and she wonders why they were all here. Fighting breaks out, everyone fighting hard. Furrypaw notices a small group run to the apprentices' den, and Firepaw Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw run out. The group ignores Firepaw and Bramblepaw and attack Gingerpaw, taking her out. Furrypaw screams, and the group turns and attacks her, knocking her out the same way. : She wakes up, with fear coming off her in waves. Jayfeather asks what was wrong, and Furrypaw murmurs that she and Gingerpaw are a target. Jayfeather asks if she was feeling okay, and Furrypaw replies that she'd had a vision, probably a dream from StarClan . Jayfeather asks what happened, and Furrypaw explains that in the middle of the night, all three Clans attacked, then specifically went for her and Gingerpaw, killing them. Jayfeather stays silent for a while, then declares that they needed to tell Bramblestar. She and Jayfeather rush to the Highledge, and Jayfeather calls into Bramblestar's den, and Bramblestar allows them to come in. Bramblestar asks what was up, and Jayfeather says that Furrypaw needed to tell him something. Furrypaw explains her dream, and says that she thinks the apprentices should train double, and that she wanted to train as both a warrior ''and ''a medicine cat . Bramblestar says that was a bit extreme, and asks why she'd need to know how to hunt to fight in a battle. Furrypaw replies that if worst comes to worst they might need more people hunting. She then says that she knew Gingerpaw better than anyone, and that she'd be willing to train harder forThunderClan's sake and her life, and she was too. Bramblestar asks what the odds were of ThunderClan beating the other three Clans single-handedly, and Furrypaw replies that about 100+ to 1, but there has to be a way, then lists all the hardships ThunderClan has gone through, and that they couldn't let one battle drag them down, and that she wouldn't let them, and that she couldn't be ThunderClan's downfall. Bramblestar agrees to call a meeting, and Furrypaw asks if he'll tell them about her dream, since she didn't want the Clan scared. He promises not to tell them, then calls a meeting. Sorrelstripe asks what was wrong, and why he called a meeting so early. Lilyheart complains as well, and Rosepetal scolds them. Bramblestar announces that Furrypaw wants to train as a warrior, and that the remaining apprentices should train harder. Bramblepaw complains, and Firepaw asks what was wrong with Furrypaw. Gingerpaw scolds them, saying she knew Furrypaw better than anyone, and she knew that if Furrypaw was doing this to them, she had a good reason. : Bramblestar tells Leafpool to train Furrypaw as a warrior. He adds that he knows she's still getting used to being a warrior, so that if she needed help she shouldn't be afraid to ask. Bramblestar says that apprentices would be taken on more patrols , hunt and battle train more often, and that apprentices should be giving more than their best effort, and that the warriors should keep their skills sharp, and should join the apprentices in battle training every so often. Berrynose asks why he was doing this to them, and Bramblestar replies that that was between him and Furrypaw, then tells Furrypaw to get her sister and their mentors , because they were going on a hunting patrol with him. Furrypaw gets Gingerpaw, and tells her to find Cinderheart and meet her at the entrance, then goes to find Leafpool, telling her that Bramblestar wanted them to go hunting with him. : They walk to the thorn barrier, where Bramblestar is waiting. Gingerpaw and Cinderheart show up a moment later. They go into the forest, and Bramblestar asks the apprentices if they know how to hunt. Furrypaw replies that they know the basics, and Gingerpaw adds that whether they'll be good she didn't know. They take turns explaining how to stalk mice and squirrels , how to stalk anything, and how to kill them. Leafpool offers them to try, and Furrypaw smells a mouse, then drops into the hunter's crouch, then slowly advances, then pounces, landing on the mouse, but it skitters away before she has a chance to kill it. Cinderheart says it was good for a first try. Leafpool tells her to try again, and she picks up another trace of mouse, then pounces, immediately digging her claws into the mouse's neck. She excitedly cries that she caught prey. Bramblestar approves, and Gingerpaw announces that it was her turn, then crouches, then pounces, but misses her prey, and the bird flutters away, out of Gingerpaw's reach. Bramblestar tells her to try a mouse or something, and Gingerpaw tries again, coming back with a squirrel. Furrypaw and Cinderheart approve. Bramblestar decides to continue, then stops, pounces, and catches a pigeon . Suddenly Cinderheart drops to the ground, pouncing, and returning with a vole. Leafpool walks around, trying to find prey, then finally pounces on a thrush , but it flutters away. Leafpool cries that she wasn't cut out for being a warrior, and Furrypaw and Gingerpaw say that she just needs to work at it more, and they recite the saying "Practice makes perfect", and tell her to give 101%. Leafpool is confused, but says that she saw their point, then kills a squirrel. After a while of wandering, they decide to head back, and Cinderheart grabs a vole on the way back. : After returning, Gingerpaw asks Furrypaw why she asked for extra training, and Furrypaw replies that she didn't want to keep secrets, but couldn't tell her, for her own sake. Cinderheart calls them for battle training, and as Furrypaw is heading for the thorn barrier, she's pulled into the vision of the battle again. Furrypaw blinks and is back in camp again. Leafpool calls for her, and she goes to the training hollow. Within two tries, Furrypaw perfects the move Leafpool had tried to teach her and Gingerpaw the other day. Gingerpaw tries twice as well before getting it correct. Leafpool teaches them a simple offensive move: raking your claws down your opponent's head and face, then darting away. Furrypaw tries, but is too slow jumping away, and Leafpool mutters that speed is always the problem. Furrypaw uses Baymax's voice from ''Big Hero 6 ''and says "I am not fast." Leafpool finishes the quote by saying "No kidding!" and Gingerpaw falls over laughing. Furrypaw explains the quote, and once the apprentices are done laughing, Furrypaw tries the move again on Leafpool. This time she gets it correct. Gingerpaw gets it on the first try, with advice from Furrypaw. Cinderheart tells them to put the two moves together. Gingerpaw goes first, then gets it correct. Furrypaw tries, and gets it instantly. Leafpool comments that they were fast learners, and then leads them back to camp. : As they get back, Lionblaze calls that he wanted her for a border patrol, and told Gingerpaw to go hunting with Thornclaw . Jayfeather tells Furrypaw to get marigold while she's out, and Furrypaw asks for a reminder on what marigold looks like. Jayfeather shows her marigold, and she leaves camp. Firepaw is with her on the patrol. Lionblaze calls to her after a little while that they were passing the lake, and that there was marigold there. Furrypaw replies that she'd get some on the way back. The border is quite, so they quickly renew it, then she grabs marigold on the way back. Upon getting back, Leafpool tells her that they were battle training again, and that all the apprentices were going, and Berrynose. Furrypaw is about to complain, before remembering it's her idea. Furrypaw asks to try something, since she'd read a lot of Warriors books, then asks Berrynose to charge her. Furrypaw does some complicated moves, jumping around, pawing Berrynose, and he barely wins. Brackenfur says that that was brilliant, and Furrypaw pants that it was tough. Furrypaw walks over to Leafpool and collapses. Gingerpaw asks to try, and tells Berrynose to charge her. Berrynose declines, stating he wasn't getting so close to being shown up by an apprentice again. Brackenfur tries to calm him down, but Berrynose hisses that even though they're young, they can deal a large amount of trouble, and reminds them that Furrypaw killed Poppyfrost . Brackenfur insists that he's upset too about his daughter, and that Furrypaw was just practicing battle moves, and that he should be proud Furrypaw fought so well. Berrynose simply storms out of the training hollow, and Bramblepaw asks who put ants in his fur, and Furrypaw replies that apparently she did. Lionblaze says that they should just continue with the training session. Gingerpaw asks Cinderheart to charge her so she can do what Furrypaw had done. Gingerpaw copies Furrypaw, and towards the end Bramblepaw joins the battle, together taking down Cinderheart. Firepaw asks Lionblaze if he and Furrypaw could partner fight him, and Furrypaw replies that she was still winded, and suggests he fights with Bramblepaw. Lionblaze points out that they'd tried fighting him before and it didn't work, and Bramblepaw replies that ''he ''hadn't been fighting, and that they were younger, smaller, and inexperienced. : While they're fighting, Gingerpaw asks why they're working double, and Furrypaw replies that it could have a bad outcome, and that she'd just have to trust her. They look up to see Lionblaze slamming Firepaw and Bramblepaw into the ground. Leafpool anxiousy mews that that had been a bit extreme, and Lionblaze insists that they were fine, but as Bramblepaw and Firepaw attempt to stand, their legs are too wobbly to support them. The warriors help the apprentices to their paws and bring them to Jayfeather, who says they need rest, and that they're just shaken. Bramblepaw and Firepaw complain that they weren't tired, so he gives them poppy seeds . Jayfeather asks Furrypaw to get more poppy seeds, and she takes Gingerpaw with her. They play in the lake first, then found a flower to get poppy seeds from. They get back to camp, with Gingerpaw carrying mice. Ivypool takes the mice, belly heavy with kits, and Furrypaw says they'd come in a week or two. Furrypaw yawns, remembering how tired she is, then makes a nest for her next to Firepaw and curls up. Gingerpaw makes a nest next to Bramblepaw and Furrypaw, so the four make a square. They fall asleep this way. Characters Major *Furrypaw Minor *Jayfeather *Bramblestar *Brackenfur *Hollytuft *Willowshine *Littlecloud *Mothwing *Kestrelflight *Onestar *Rowanstar *Mistystar *Gingerpaw *Crowfeather *Scorchfur *Mintfur *Squirrelflight *Bramblepaw *Firepaw *Sorrelstripe *Lilyheart *Rosepetal *Berrynose *Lionblaze *Cinderheart *Leafpool *Thornclaw *Stormcloud Mentioned *Spiderleg *Tigerpaw *Ashpaw *Flowerpaw *Poppykit *Fluffykit *Sparkheart *Alderclaw *Daisy *Millie *Firestar *Tigerstar Category:Into the Forest Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations